Hacer de Cupido un suicidio
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Tsuna tiene que unir a sus guardianes con sus respectivas parejas, pero lograra hacerlo y sobrevivir en el intento. HIIII Reborn por que tengo que hacer esto


Bueno aquí yo les traigo mi primera historia de Reborn! Contiene yaoi y hetero, obviamente son mis parejas predilectas asi que espero les guste y después subiré otra, la verdad pensaba hacerlo por capítulos, pero me dije, naa no tienes tiempo con la prepa mejor hazlo ahora que hay oportunidad. Y vuala, aquí esta disfruten.

KHR! Pertenece a Amano Akira

Hacer de Cupido, un suicidio.

Era un día tranquilo en el lugar pero para cierto castaño eso era una mala señal ya que cuando había paz en Namimori era porque algo malo iba a pasar, que cosa, ni idea pero había algo seguro, todo seria por culpa de Reborn y el llegaría a sufrir demasiado.

_Ciaossu _ saludo el infante golpeando en el proceso a Tsuna

_Ittai, Reborn por que has hecho eso

_Muy mal dame-Tsuna un buen jefe mafioso debe estar siempre atento a posibles ataques _ justo en eso Sawada empezó a reclamar el que no quería ser un jefe de la mafia ni nada parecido pero fue ignorado por Reborn_ y ya que estas aquí te diré el que debes hacer

_Eh~- Tsuna solo le observo extrañado

_Tu próxima misión será que hagas de Cupido con tus guardianes

Tsuna solo vio al pequeño arcobaleno como si estuviera loco, y no era para menos ya que hablaba de meterse en la vida de los demás, algo que claramente el nunca haría y mucho menos a sus guardianes por, bueno porque simplemente eran ellos, buscarle alguien a Mokuro, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo o Hibari era un suicidio o pérdida de tiempo.

_Pero Reborn que estás diciendo, eso no tiene ningún sentido

_Puede que sea verdad, pero si tienen una pareja puede que sean más consientes de lo que sucede a su alrededor y como sea su pareja también tiene que ser alguien que sepa defenderse y entienda sobre el mundo de la mafia, y ya que estamos en eso te diré quién es el primero _ Reborn saco una hoja y empezó a leerla

Mientras tanto eso a Tsuna le dio mala espina y empezó a rogar que todo saliera bien y el sobreviviera cosa que empezó a dudar al oír el primer nombre.

_Muy bien el primero será Rokudo Mokuro _ en definitiva moriría joven

Hiiii ponerle a Mokuro pareja es muy mala idea, aparte de que a nadie le presta atención suficiente para eso, basta decir que el pequeño castaño estaba muy preocupado por la pequeña misión que su sádico tutor le dio, y además si no eran sus amigos y guardianes quienes le mataban por lo que estaba haciendo seria Reborn y después de muchas torturas, claro está, y eso en verdad no llegaba a llamar mucho la atención. Asi que a Tsuna no le quedo más opción que dirigirse a Kokuyo Land para preguntarle al peli-índigo que tipo de chicas le gustaban, o si no chicos, ya que valga la redundancia, no era imposible que le gustara un hombre, solo esperaba no morir en el intento.

Cuando llego al lugar fue recibido por Ken y Chikusa llegando a ponerse estos dos en pose defensiva por si el Vongola buscaba problemas cosa que incomodo al cielo más que nada porque deseaba ser discreto y sabía que era difícil hablar con Mokuro con estos dos cerca.

_ ¿Que es lo que buscas Vongola? _ pregunto Ken con molestia

_Hiiii y-yo solo venia a ha-hablar con Mokuro _ ambos le vieron si creerle pero en eso la voz de la niebla se dejo escuchar dándole paso a Tsuna

Sawada al escuchar esto tembló, ya que se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaría solamente con Mokuro pero aun así se mantuvo firme en su decisión y no se hecho para atrás

_Kufufufu a que debo el honor de tu visita Tsunayoshi-kun _ al ver el estado del de avellanas agrego algo mas_ Chrome no se encuentra si es a que estabas buscando

_No en realidad a quien buscaba era a ti Mokuro

_Oh ya veo, ¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo? _ pregunto Rokudo con curiosidad

_No es eso, etto, que tipo de chicas te gustan _ el castaño lo dijo tan rápido que de no ser Mokuro no le hubiera comprendido

_Kufufufu por qué tanta curiosidad Tsunayoshi-kun, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo

El portador del cielo sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza de que le dijeran eso pero aun asi se mantuvo firme, ciertamente no era algo que le llamara la atención pero aun asi le observo con seriedad.

_Responde por favor Mokuro

_Como veo que estas muy interesado Tsunayoshi-kun te responderé _ entonces se llevo una mano al mentón como si pensara en algo importante _ Kufufufu mi pareja ideal sería alguien tímido, que le fascinaran mis ilusiones, no cuestionara nada de lo que hago y entendiera todo lo que tuve que pasar

Hiiii esta describiendo a Chrome entonces, ella es su pareja ideal dios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, sollozaba el capo en sus adentros.

_Y bien Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿eh resuelto tu duda?

Tsuna solo lo vio antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa e irse de ahí ya que ahora lo único que le faltaba era la declaración, ya que Chrome estaba enamorada de Mokuro ahora el único obstáculo era que no sabía cómo iban a hacer que se declararan ya que tomando en cuenta la personalidad de ambos chicos lo que necesitaba era un milagro, pero lo que no sabía era que la ilusionista había escuchado su conversación y en ese momento se dirigía con el mayor juntando valor de sus sentimientos esperando y que todo saliera bien.

_Mokuro-sama yo etto, quisiera hablar con usted

_Kufufufu claro mi querida Chrome de que necesitas hablar, claro que si buscas a Tsunayoshi-kun lamento decirte que ya se retiro

Lo que ninguno sabia era que unos ojos de color canela seguían sus movimientos ya que le pensaba encargar a Mokuro que dijera a Chrome que la buscaba pero su hyper intuición le advirtió que no era muy buena idea entrar en ese momento, y se alegro de haberle hecho caso ya que ahí estaba el milagro que tanto esperaba, aunque después se separo desde donde espiaba con un gran sonrojo en la cara ya que nunca creyo que se pudiera besar asi. Pero lo hiso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ya que todo termino mejor de lo pensado y solo esperaba que Reborn estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión.

Hiiii ahora que lo pienso Chrome encaja perfectamente con la descripción de Reborn y eso solo significa que ya sabe la pareja de cada uno en ese momento Tsuna sudo frio cada pareja tiene relación con Vongola, DEBE DE SER UNA BROMA TASKETTE.

Mientras Tsuna se lamentaba sobre su descubrimiento, era vigilado por su tutor el cual bajo su fedora para sonreír de forma siniestra ojala que su dame-estudiante soportara al siguiente en la lista.

_Oi Tsuna, ya tengo al siguiente enamorado es Ryohei espero y encuentres a su pareja rápido ya que no falta mucho para que anochezca.

_Hiiii, Reborn por que tengo que pasar por esto _ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos _ aun asi, donde puedo encontrar a Onii-san

_Lo mas seguro es que este en el club de boxeo

Sawada solo asintió a lo dicho y se encamino a Nami-chuu pero antes de llegar se encontró con Hana la cual se veía molesta pero enseguida supo el por qué, ya que sus avellanas lograron distinguir algunos niños que estaban jugando por ahí.

_Oh pero si es Sawada, que haces por aquí

_Ah yo iba camino a la escuela _ la pelinegra le vio confusa

_Para que quieres ir ahí _ y sonrió _ no pensé que fueras del tipo de ir a la escuela incluso sin clases

_Eh, a no a quien buscaba era a Onii-san _ Hana le observo extrañada

_Al hermano de Kyoko? Bueno si ese es el caso me parece que lo vi cerca del club de Boxeo

_En serio arigatou Hana-san

Tsuna solo corriendo dispuesto a encontrar al siguiente flechado por Cupido para terminar su tortura e ir rápido a casa, pero no puede siempre tener suerte ya que cuando se encontró con Ryohei se veía bastante serio.

_Hey Sawada que estás haciendo aquí? Si busacas a Kyoko está en casa

_No la verdad a quien buscaba era a ti Onii-san, veras etto hay alguien que te guste Onii-san? _ al oír la pregunta el boxeador se sonrojo

_Q-que estás diciendo Sawada, po-por qué habría de gustarme la amiga de Kyoko después de todo es menor que yo jeje _ el "cielo" solo lo observo con una gotita tipo anime

_Entonces quien te gusta es, ¿Hana-san?

Tsuna le observo un poco apenado de la situación, pero por algo estaba el ahí asi que le sonrió logrando con eso que el peli-blanco se tranquilizara y se dispusiera a contarle el cómo se enamoro de la peli-negra.

_Veras Sawada empecé a respetarla por que cuidaba de Kyoko, pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando de su personalidad, pero ahora no se qué hacer ya que es menor que yo y también amiga de Kyoko

_Pues si a Onii-san lo hace sentir mejor, yo creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos

_Supongo que tienes razón Sawada, iré y le diré mis sentimientos AL EXTREMO _ afirmo con una gran sonrisa _ pero….eso será mañana

Tsuna solo le observo antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y llevarlo a donde vio a Kurokawa por última vez. Y por suerte suya alcanzo a divisarla a lo lejos.

_Hana-san yamatte kudasai _ la peli-negra volteo la mirada al oír el grito

_Hey Sawada ¿que estás haciendo? _ murmuro con terror el "sol"

_Vamos a que te declares _ y en cuanto estuvieron enfrente Tsuna se fue alegando que ya era muy tarde y el no debería estar ahí

Al día siguiente antes de llegar a la escuela el castaño decidió pasar por el club de boxeo, pero solo se asomo un poco descubriendo que tanto Hana como Ryohei se encontraban ahí ambos rojos pero con una sonrisa, asi que salió de ahí pensando en alguna excusa por la cual tanto Kurokawa como Onii-san no iban a asistir a la primera hora cosa difícil pero aun asi valía la pena.

Justo en el descanso Reborn apareció y Tsuna empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que no sabría que diría su tutor por haber elegido a Hana para Ryohei ya que ella no tenía nada que ver con Vongola, pero después lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta de que en parte esa relación seria como la de sus padres.

_Muy bien Tsuna hasta el momento has logrado hacer tu trabajo bien, mas te vale que sigas asi y por cierto creo que se acerca una tormenta suerte

_Hiiii Reborn porque me haces esto

Mientras tanto sus mejores amigos le veían extrañados ya que no entendían el por qué su jefe actuaba de esa forma pero al final no dijeron nada ya que confiaban en él y si algo estaba ocurriendo él se los diría.

_Por cierto Mokuro, Chrome, Ryohei y Hana se han enterado que tu tuviste que ver con todo y mandaron a agradecerte por todo _ añadió Reborn con una sonrisa

Ante esto ambos guardianes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, ya que habían mencionado al ilusionista y eso no podía traer nada bueno y si era asi porque no les habían mencionado nada antes, acaso ya no había la misma confianza entre ellos o era en verdad algo que no les incumbía.

_Decimo a que se refiere Reborn-san

_Es cierto Tsuna sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea

_Chicos _ empezó a decir Tsuna con una mirada arrepentida _ lo siento pero no es nada importante

Yamamoto y Gokudera le observaron y después asintieron no muy convencidos de lo dicho.

_Aun asi antes de que lo olvide tengo que hacer algo asi que espero y no les importe que me valla antes

_No hay problema Tsuna

_Es cierto no se preocupe decimo

Pero aun asi eso no evito que ambos chicos vigilaran a Tsuna por si veían algo sospechoso aun cuando no sucedió nada y al salir solo se encontraron Takeshi y Hayato para encaminarse a sus casas respectivamente sin notar que una sombra les seguía.

_Oi baseball freak ¿crees que el decimo nos oculte algo?

_No lo sé, pero tenemos que confiar en Tsuna si algo malo pasa el nos diría si ocurriera algo malo

_Supongo que tienes razón

En ese momento ambos voltearon al sentir que alguien lo seguía pero no lograron ver nada y cuando iban a comentar acerca de ello empezó a llover.

_Kuso y todavía falta un buen tramo para llagar a mi casa _ se quejo Gokudera buscando un lugar para refugiarse, para enseguida ser jalado de un brazo por el más alto

_Lo mejor será esperar aquí hasta que pase la lluvia _ le respondió Yamamoto a la pregunta silenciosa que había en sus ojos

El peli-plateado no dijo nada y prefirió mantenerse callado pero casi enseguida empezó a temblar ya que el clima se había puesto muy frio. Mientras que su compañero se dio cuenta de los leves temblores que tenía el cuerpo al lado suyo y al no saber qué hacer lo abrazo.

_Oi baseball freak que crees que estás haciendo _ Takeshi solo lo miro

_Así no tendrás tanto frio

_Baka ¿y si el decimo nos ve?

_Jaja Gokudera exageras mucho, tanto amas a Tsuna

_Eh que tonterías dices yo no amo al decimo _ ante lo que iba a decir la tormenta se sonrojo _ quien me gusta es…o mira la lluvia esta parando ya podemos irnos _ pero fue detenido por el más alto

_Acaso quien te gusta ¿soy yo?

_Q-que por qué piensas eso

_Bueno _ Takeshi rasco su nuca _ dijiste lluvia y yo lo soy _ Hayato al oír tal conclusión quiso salir corriendo pero le detuvieron _ tu también, tu también me gustas

Y le beso lentamente mientras la lluvia les empapaba.

Lejos de ahí Tsuna se retiraba de su escondite con una sonrisa, todo había resultado mejor de lo planeado.

_Quien diría que el amable Tsuna llegara a hacer tal cosa _ dijo Reborn saliendo de quien sabe donde

_Hiiii Reborn cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

_El suficiente pero nunca pensé que le pedirías ayuda a Mokuro _ el infante parecía un poco molesto

_Yo me alegro que no notaran que la lluvia era una ilusión pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para juntarlos _ admitió el castaño

_Como sea porque quisiste poner a esos dos juntos pensé que siempre los veías como amigos pero nada mas _ mas bien estaba asombrado que su estudiante fuera a por ellos

_Porque un día Gokudera-kun me dijo que estaba enamorado de Yamamoto y viceversa yo solo quise adelantar lo obvio _ respondió el "cielo" _ como sea quien sigue, quiero acabar rápido con esto

_Muy bien sigue la vaca estúpida

_Lambo pero ¿no es muy joven?

_Tu solo has tu trabajo dame-Tsuna _ y al decir esto apunto a la cabeza de su estudiante

_Hiiii Reborn deja de hacer eso _ se quejo Tsuna mientras salía corriendo

Así ambos se encaminaron a casa donde se encontraba el más joven guardián pero al llegar Tsuna se quedo en silencio ya que las parejas que se habían juntado eran como el agua y el aceite primero Mokuro y Chrome uno carismático y la otra tímida, después Ryohei y Hana el primero inmaduro y la otra no, después Yamamoto y Gokudera uno que pensaba que todo es un juego y el otro sabía que no era asi, entonces si Lambo era un llorón expresivo su pareja seria inexpresiva.

Tsuna solo paso saliva con dificultad ya que solo se le ocurría una persona que encajara con esa descripción esa persona era Hiiii Reborn y Lambo juntos?, imposible, el disfruta de torturarlo a menos de que en él se aplique el dicho del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

_Que sucede Tsuna ya te has rendido _ pregunto su tutor con una sonrisa

_Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que...Reborn a ti te gusta Lambo?

_Que acabas de decir dame-Tsuna

_Eso pensé _ y sin decir nada mas tomo en brazos a Lambo el cual se encontraba dormido _ en ese caso me voy tengo que buscar a Colonnello

_Y para que quieres a ese idiota

_Porque siente que él será una buena pareja para Lambo _ y justo en ese momento Reborn lo noto

Su estudiante le estaba intentando sacar celos para que admitiera lo que sentía por el Bovino y el malnacido lo estaba logrando, corrección lo había logrado.

_Bien lo admito tal vez le aprecio un poco _ ante esto Tsuna sonrió

_En ese caso no le hagas daño, estoy seguro de que el también te quiere _ y dejo a ambos infantes juntos en el sofá _ bueno ya que no hay ya nada que hacer me voy

_No tan rápido Tsuna aun falta Hibari _ le advirtió su tutor

_Hibari-san eh, el, el ya no necesita pareja ya tiene a alguien y estoy seguro de que es el ideal para el _ Reborn solo le vio y asintió _ bueno iitekimassu

_Mas te vale que la pareja de Hibari valga la pena Tsuna _ dijo Reborn antes de entregar un casto beso al cuerpo al lado suyo

Mientras tanto Tsuna caminaba con una sonrisa, había cumplido con su misión con mucho éxito y sin darse cuenta termino en Nami-chuu y como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia termino enfrente de la puerta del comité disciplinario entrando como si nada. Hibari al verlo enarco una ceja de forma elegante.

_Termine antes de lo planeado y todo resulto mejor de lo que pensé _ respondió a la pregunta silenciosa del azabeche

Hibari solo asintió antes de encaminarse hacia el menor y tomarlo de la cintura abrazándolo contra sí mismo.

_En otras palabras eres mío y ahora todo el mundo podrá saberlo

Tsuna solo sonrió y asintió sacándole una sonrisa a su pareja ya que asi era, desde hace algún tiempo ambos salían pero Tsuna no quería decir nada por lo que pudiera decir su familia, pero ahora no habría ningún problema.

_Como sea Tsunayoshi me mantuviste mucho tiempo alejado es hora de que pagues por ello

_Es-espera Kyoya no estarás hablando enserio

_Claro que lo hago y es hora de empezar

Y no dejo que Tsuna reclamara ya que tomo sus labios en un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión Mmm aunque amo cuando se pone asi, lo siento si no te gusta Reborn pero él y yo nacimos para estar juntos al igual que el resto de las parejas, y si no te gusta puede que esta vez sí seas mordido hasta la muerte por que algo es seguro no dejare que me alejes de Hibari Kyoya y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo ya que después solo se concentro en la persona frente a él.

_Ai shiteru Kyoya

_Watashi mo


End file.
